


Office Space (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Roleplay, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt from spnkink_meme - "Dean and Sam roleplay as Smith and Wesson. And it all starts with Sam bringing suspenders to their motel room. Bonus points for arranging the room as an office and Sam riding Dean in his “office chair”. No bondage please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Office Space](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190129) by selecasharp. 



**Title:** [Office Space](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/8410.html)  
 **Author:** selecasharp  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
 **Summary:** Fic prompt from spnkink_meme - "Dean and Sam roleplay as Smith and Wesson. And it all starts with Sam bringing suspenders to their motel room. Bonus points for arranging the room as an office and Sam riding Dean in his “office chair”. No bondage please."

 **Format:** mp3

21 MB, 23 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/65za6mrkjs2uve2jc5c4)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?dclq6b2y1ctssrg)


End file.
